


Jubah Bulu Kelabu

by hogwarts_chronicles



Series: When The Moon Saw [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_chronicles/pseuds/hogwarts_chronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic pertama dari serial 'When The Moon Saw' tulisan Wita Lupin. Fandom Harry Potter walau tak ada characternya, tapi settingnya makhluk-makhluk malam dalam semesta Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubah Bulu Kelabu

What the Moon Saw

by: Wita Lupin

 _Oh, how my heart leaped up with joy!  
Here was a well-known face at last- a round, friendly countenance,  
the face of a good friend I had known at home.  
In, fact, it was the MOON that looked in upon me.  
He was quite unchanged, the dear old Moon_   
**(What the Moon Saw, Hans Christian Andersen, 1872)**

 

  
**Wajah Dang Bulan**   


Membosankan! Tak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan malam ini. Dan jujur saja, ini bukanlah purnama pertama yang kulalui dengan hati jemu. Terkadang terpikir olehku, melewati purnama tanpa memiliki kesadaran akan lebih baik bagiku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan merasakan kesendirian dan kesepian seperti saat ini.

Tapi, ah! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, kataku memarahi diriku sendiri. Terlalu besar resikonya kalau aku membiarkan the beast inside me (begitulah aku menyebut pribadi werewolfku) menguasai pikiranku sepenuhnya. Taruhannya bukan hanya jiwa dan keselamatanku tapi juga jiwa orang lain. Selama menjadi werewolf, untunglah, belum pernah aku merasakan daging manusia, dan berharap semoga tidak pernah ada keinginan untuk itu. Daging kambing jauh lebih enak. Apalagi kalau disate! Pakai bumbu kacang lagi! Hmmm ... nyammy.

Bukan begitu Wit, sahut pikiranku yang lain. Kau kan tidak harus membiarkan the beast itu memegang kendali. Kenapa tidak mencampurkan saja ramuan tidur ke dalam ramuan Wolfsbane-mu?

Hm, benar juga. Kusampaikan saja nanti pada Althaea, yang biasa membuatkanku ramuan. Paling-paling dia mengomel panjang pendek kalau mendengar permintaanku itu.

Hhh! Kulirik jam besar di atas perapian. Masih lima jam sebelum bulan terbenam. Aku meloncat turun dari tempat tidur.

Kaki-kakiku yang berbulu kelabu mendarat dengan ringan di lantai. Aku melangkah ke jendela, menegakkan badan dan menyandarkan kaki depan ke pinggirannya, melongok ke luar.

Sinar bulan sangat cerah menerangi langit yang tak berawan. Aku menatapnya gusar. Ratu malam yang dingin dan pucat. Pikirnya dia yang paling cantik hingga bersinar begitu pongah.

Ingin sekali kukatakan pendapatku itu padanya. Kubuka moncongku dan berteriak. Lolongan panjang terdengar keras.

Uppss! Segera kututup mulutku eh moncongku. Gawat! Baru bulan lalu aku mendapat kesulitan dengan tetangga muggle gara-gara keterlepasan melolong terlalu keras. Waktu itu kukarang alasan kalau aku sedang menyetel VCD (foto bercerita milik muggle yang unik) Wolfman sewaan, dan minta maaf karena volumenya kebesaran. Yah, sepertinya sih dia masih curiga. Alasan apa lagi yang harus kukarang besok?

Kembali aku melirik bulan. Ini semua gara-gara kau, bisikku pelan, tak melepas pandanganku dari wajahnya. Entah apakah aku hanya membayangkan, atau memang sihir hebat sedang terjadi, aku melihat sepasang mata, hidung dan bibir mungil muncul di wajah pucat itu. Saking kagetnya, moncongku menganga dengan lidah terjulur.

"Jangan menyalahkanku untuk takdirmu," ujarnya lembut dengan kata-kata merdu berirama laksana nyanyian peri. "Jikalau diriku boleh memilih, aku ingin menjadi dia yang tak berjiwa, tak berhati dan tak berindra."

"Benarkah kau bisa bicara?" tanyaku hampir tak percaya. "Dan benarkah kau bicara padaku, Bulan? Mengapa kau, kupikir sebaiknya kupanggil Dang Bulan, memilih keadaan yang sangat mengerikan itu untuk keindahanmu? Apalah artinya hidup bila dilalui tanpa jiwa?" tanyaku, lupa kalau baru saja tadi aku menyebutnya si pongah yang dingin.

"Ah, werewolfku yang sangat ingin tahu. Kalau saja kau tahu apa saja yang pernah kulihat selama berabad-abad usiaku," sahutnya lirih dengan nada lambat yang muram.

"Berceritalah, kalau begitu. Sebab kami, werewolf, tak hanya pandai melolong dan menggeram. Dalam dunia kami yang sepi, kami belajar untuk banyak diam dan mendengar. Maka berceritalah wahai Dang Bulan, jika kau anggap werewolf cukup pantas menjadi teman ceritamu."

"Ini tentang kaummu, tentang werewolf lain, entah kau mengenalnya atau tidak. Pada satu malam purnama, pandanganku jatuh ke satu negeri ...

 

Kisah Pertama: Jubah Bulu Kelabu

"Pertama aku melihatnya," ujar Dang Bulan memulai kisahnya, "dia berada dalam gendongan ibunya, duduk di luar rumah menikmati sinarku yang lembut. Cantik dan bersinar dalam keceriaan seorang bayi. Wajahnya polos tanpa dosa, seolah alam hendak menyatakan kemurniannya melalui makhluk mungil itu.

"Sejak itu, setiap melewati rumahnya, aku sering memperhatikannya. Aku melihatnya tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang cantik dan lincah. Aku melihatnya bersiap-siap masuk sekolah. Aku melihatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempesona.

Aku juga menjadi saksi malam-malam yang dia lalui untuk menerima tamu penyihir-penyihir muda yang bahagia jika bisa mengaku dekat dengannya. Dan aku juga menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan seorang pemuda yang baik, seorang Auror muda pemberani dengan karir yang melesat, yang namanya mulai menggetarkan hati para pembuat keonaran sihir. Pasangan ideal, begitulah puji para tamu, Myristica dan Hyssop.

"Dari semua hal yang telah kusaksikan di dunia selama ratusan ribu tahun mengorbit, aku tahu bahwa tidak pernah ada kebahagian yang abadi. Kebahagiaan besar yang diperoleh manusia dalam hidupnya akan selalu dibarengi kesusahan dan cobaan di saat yang lain. Dan itu berlaku tanpa kecuali.

"Awalnya dari keinginan biasa seorang wanita yang saat hamil dua bulan merasakan hasrat aneh dalam dirinya. Myristica menginginkan jubah bulu. Dan, bagai pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, satu paket jubah bulu dari Entah-Siapa datang ke rumahnya suatu malam dibawa bersama oleh dua ekor burung hantu elang.

Jubah bulu itu berwarna kelabu, tebal dan hangat. Bulu-bulunya disamak dengan ketrampilan tinggi sehingga sangat nyaman dan indah. Betapa bahagianya Myristica. Dan betapa senangnya Hyssop melihat istrinya bahagia. Tak ada yang memperhatikan siapa pengirim paket anonim itu.

"Myristica sangat menyukai jubah bulunya, hingga dipakainya siang dan malam, bahkan walaupun dia sedang di rumah. 'Ini keinginan anak dalam kandunganku,' begitu dalihnya setiap Hyssop menegurnya.

"Kemudian sesuatu mulai terjadi. Desa tempat pasangan itu tinggal menjadi gempar oleh serangan yang terjadi saat sinarku penuh cemerlang. Awalnya satu orang terbunuh. Lalu satu orang lagi. Lalu satu orang lagi. Lalu satu orang lagi. Lalu mereka menjadi takut dan gelisah. Maka mereka pun mendatangi Hyssop.

"Ayolah Mr. Auror," kata mereka mendesak Hyssop. "Desa ini kehilangan ketenangannya. Kami membutuhkan keahlianmu."

"Akan kucoba semampuku," janji Hyssop.

Dengan janji itu, pulanglah mereka dan menunggu bagaimana Hyssop menepati janji. Saat wajahku kembali tampak penuh, aku melihat Hyssop pamit pada istrinya di depan rumah mereka.

"Sayang, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu sendiri malam ini. Berusahalah berjaga dan jangan jauh-jauh dari tongkatmu. Kuncilah semua pintu dan jendela serapat mungkin. Jangan buka kecuali jika aku yang datang,'" kata Hyssop.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat. Demi bayi kita dan aku,'" sahut istrinya lembut.

Maka pergilah Hyssop berburu makhluk Entah-Apa yang meresahkan desa. Lama mencari hingga sudah larut malam, tak jua dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Hingga akhirnya ..

"Mr. Auror! Ada makhluk aneh di sekitar rumahmu.'" ujar para penduduk desa padanya. "Bentuknya seperti .. serigala." kata mereka tak yakin.

"Segera Hyssop berdisapparate dan berapparate lagi di dekat rumahnya untuk memeriksa keberadaan makhluk itu. Benar saja, jendela samping tampak seperti dibobol. Serpihannya berserakan di luar, tepat di bawah jendela. Aku melihat wajah Hyssop memucat dalam kegelisahannya. Dia pasti mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung.

"'Myristica!' teriaknya berkali-kali.

"Raungan keras menyahuti panggilannya. Hyssop tak tahan menunggu lebih lama. Segera dia menerobos jendela yang rusak menganga dan melihat serigala kelabu di dalam rumahnya, meraung dan menggeram dengan sikap mengancam. Hyssop mengangkat tongkatnya tepat waktu untuk mencegah si serigala menerjangnya. Serigala itu terjatuh dari udara dan terkapar di lantai.

"Hyssop membiarkannya tanpa memeriksa apakah dia hidup atau mati. Dia segera berkeliling rumah mencari istrinya. Hanya kesunyian yang menyapa. Dia mencoba mencari keluar dan bertemu dengan para penduduk yang ingin melihat serigala yang dikalahkannya. Atas pertanyaannya tentang keberadaan Myristica, penduduk desa hanya menggeleng. Tampaknya tak seorang pun tahu di mana Myristica berada.

"Esok malamnya, saat aku muncul kembali mengawal malam, rumah itu sudah kosong. Tak tampak tanda adanya Hyssop dan Myristica. Hanya gundukan tanah yang masih segar ada di belakang rumah, tampaknya baru digali siang itu. Dari omongan penduduk desa yang berkumpul di luar rumah menikmati sinarku, yang meskipun tak lagi penuh tetapi masih terang, aku mendengar akhir keduanya.

"Myristica-lah serigala kelabu itu. Mereka menyadarinya setelah aku terbenam. Dia mengenakan jubah bulu kelabunya yang tebal dan indah dan tak pernah menyadari bahwa jika jubah itu dikenakan pada malam purnama akan mengubahnya menjadi werewolf. Jubah itu memang terbuat dari kulit serigala dan menyimpan kutukan, sengaja dikirim oleh seorang penyihir hitam yang mendendam pada Hyssop.

"Akan halnya Hyssop sendiri, tak sanggup menahan perasaan bersalah karena merasa telah membunuh istri dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, memilih untuk mati. Para penduduk memakamkan keduanya dalam satu liang, agar cinta mereka tetap menyatu meskipun sudah di alam lain. Jubah bulu kelabu terkutuk penyebab petaka itu ikut dikubur bersama mereka agar petaka serupa tak terulang lagi, di lain tempat dan di lain waktu.

"Sampai saat ini, rumah itu dibiarkan tak terhuni. Jendela yang bobol pun tak pernah diperbaiki. Beberapa hantu menempatinya kini. Dan tak pernah ada lagi kejadian buruk di desa itu, kecuali kalau ulah usil para hantu bisa dianggap kejadian buruk," kata Dang Bulan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sedih sungguh kisah yang kau paparkan," aku memprotes. "Bukan cerita seperti itu yang ingin kudengar, Dang Bulan. Tak adakah kisah lain yang bisa kau ceritakan? Kisah-kisah yang menyenangkan dan lucu, mungkin?" pintaku.

"Ya, ada. Kisah ini terjadi di waktu berbeda ...


End file.
